fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Takami Kakura
She is the main character of Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart. She can tell what someone loves the most or their object of affection. She likes apples, have a very high stamina, is considered a genius, due to the fact that she can remember whole routines by only seeing them once. Beside being want to become a Prism Star, she also want to be a singer. Her style is pop. She appeared in ep 15. Appearance She has short straight pink hair in a ponytail with thin bangs, pale skin and yellow eyes. Casual Outfits Casual Outfits (Spring) A orange beaded necklace, Amazon-colored long-sleeve t-shirt with a candy cane on it, light yellow trousers, red socks and violet shoes with a red bow on it. Casual Outfits (Summer) Dark yellow High heels with 6-pointed star, light green vest with 2 buttons, light Amber short-sleeve shirt, cornflower blue skirt, azure leggings with outline of tulip flowers on it and light cobalt blue cylinder-beaded bracelet. Causal Outfits (Autumn) A light pink long-sleeve T-shirt with a white star emblem, a silver 4-pointed star pendant, grey shorts with dark grey outline of lightning on its, spring-green long socks and brown penny loafers shoes. Causal Outfits (Winter) A Spring bud green long-sleeve Shirt, a yellow belt with a silver sun buckle, a orange bracelet with different gemstones, light indigo jacket, white capris pants, light red socks and red t-strap shoes with indigo 8-pointed star. Prism Show Outfits * Her Starlight Uniform is a violet and yellow dress with Ruffled sleeves, Baby blue Short fingerless gloves, her Boots are red with studs on them, a emerald and garnet bracelet and white leggings. * For not in Starlight for her permanent in Prism Show she wears a cream-colored long-sleeve shirt, raspberry cargo pants, a cream-colored star necklace, and light aquamarine sandals. * For Pearl Tournament she wears white sneakers with a pink carnation, raspberry feather patterned long-sleeve shirt, sunset-colored capris pants and red bracelet with blue cubes. * For the Volume Crescendo Session she wears a amber and pastel blue jacket, pastel yellow hat with a red diamond, a yellow bracelet with white pyramids, a teal shirt with short-sleeves with light purple markings, red cargo pants and emerald green high heels. * For Starlight Tournament she wears a red beret, green patchwork trousers, orchid pink short-sleeve top, green and purple sandals and a silver moon and sun bracelet. * For Rose Cup she wears a black long-sleeve top with outline of blue stars, gold planets bracelet, a dark blue skirt, black leggings with red roses and red boots with spirals. * For Moonlight Session she wears a light pink skirt with blue trim, a light red and blue chocker, a black short-sleeve top with green magnolia tree leaves, dark red leggings and dark pink sneakers. * For the Emerald Cup she wears a bright blue long-sleeve shirt, light pink pants, red socks, a green choker, and lime green and yellow trainers. * For Aqua Session she wears a lavender flared skirt, a violet short-sleeve top with yellow circles, pastel blue tights, a fern green bracelet and pink and lavender magenta trainers. Other Outfits * For sleepwears she wears pastel red pajamas with red trim-on sweater. * For swimsuits a lavender two-piece swimsuits. * For Pearl Tournament first round a short-sleeve yellow dress with the long skirt in two layers. It's has blue flower prints on it. Orange pump shoes with sunflowers on it. A miniature sun hat with a white cloud. Personality She shares a similar personality to Kaname Amamiya from PRAD. Synphosis Prism Show Prism Jumps Single Jumps * Painting of Memories - Takami was in a place with painting of her favourites memories. The painting shows off her memories and then she poses. * Clockwork Plains - Takami is at a Cuckoo clock. When it struck twelve out came a birds that when it sings music notes came out. Takami use the notes as stepping stones towards a grassland where she poses. * Acorn Woods - Takami place a acorn in the ground where an oak tree grew immediately from it. Takami hop branch to branch up until getting to the top where she poses with acorns. This can be done as a duo jump. * Windy Lake - Takami was riding the Winds where is taken to stone pillars and she jump on them one by one where it takes her to lake where she poses in front of it. * Cresendo Forte - Takami draws music notes which they begin to play a tune. Takami then poses in front of them * Vivid Spiral - It's similar to Platinum Spiral but the path is different shades of purple. The background is bright blue. * Snowing - Takami jumps up which snow come out making a land of snow appears which she poses. * Iris Spiral - same as Platinum Spiral but a clear road with iris instead. * Flower Shower - it's similar to Stardust Shower but with flowers instead of meteors. * Flower Shower Perfect - it's similar to Stardust Shower Perfect but with flowers instead of meteors. Relationships * Ran Imoto * Shiho Fuji * Itsuko Ashiya * Uta Fuji * Midori Aoki * Satomi Ueda * Eri Nobumoto * Yoshimi Watanabe * Sumire Kudo * Iona Bandō * Sayaka Kanon * Shion Kori * Kotori Chieko * Juri Renno *Kikue Tachibana * Lila Misaki * Daisy Misaki * Masao Gamō * Seiji Yamagata * Kogoro Suzukawa * Arata Funatsu * Bunji Hisamoto * Daiki Ninomiya * Takeshi Maehara * Chikara Ogiwara * Kenta Coda * Satoru Arakawa * Gin Hoshimiya * Miwako Kobayashi * Washichi Hoshino * Kenjiro Yoshioka *Maria Kakura *Heiji Kakura Trivia Category:NattySakura Category:LunarSolar